Lambeaux (Une étude en noir et blanc)
by Ordalie
Summary: "Il a tout détruit et il a recollé les morceaux, un à un. Il a fait de toi un lambeau en vie." Des rêves et des cauchemars. One-Shot. HP/SS & HP/GW


**Titre : **Lambeaux. (Une étude en noir et blanc)

**Auteur **: Ordalie.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

**Couple** : HP/SS & HP/GW

**Résumé **: "Il a tout détruit et il a recollé les morceaux, un à un. Il a fait de toi un lambeau en vie."

**Avertissements** : Je suppose que l'on peut qualifier cette histoire d'assez particulière. Et étrange. Surtout étrange.

**Note** : Cette histoire est en gestation depuis des années et j'ai enfin pris la peine de la finir. Elle est entièrement - ou presque - basée sur la première scène du film _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, _que je trouve particulièrement fascinante. Et comme je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver d'histoires parlant de cette scène, j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même. Ce qui donne ça.

**Pour** : **S. **Toujours.

* * *

**Lambeaux**

**(Une étude en noir et blanc)**

"La vie abîme les vivants et personne, jamais, ne recolle les morceaux ni ne les ramasse ". Olivier Adam, _Falaises_.

Les néons et les projecteurs t'aveuglent alors que sa main se resserre sur ton bras. Du moins c'est ce que tu imagines. Ce dont tu rêves. Dans ta mémoire, les choses sont plus floues. Plus incertaines. Dans ta mémoire, cet instant n'a jamais existé. Mais en regardant les photos, en les regardant bien – attentivement – tu peux presque te persuader que l'instant a réellement existé, que tu te souviens de chaque détail, la lumière aveuglante des flashs, la poigne d'une main enserrant ton bras, tu peux le sentir, aussi vrai, aussi pesant que s'il était encore vivant.

Bien sûr, c'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar d'anciens temps, de jours que tu imagines heureux maintenant que tu n'as plus à les vivre, que tu en as presque oublié la noirceur. Ils pensent tous que tes cauchemars sont teintés de cris et de larmes, la vérité c'est que tu n'oses pas leur dire que la noirceur s'en va, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, et qu'il ne reste des souvenirs qu'un lustre brillant et doré. Comme un verni sans fin.

Tu ne peux pas oublier. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux oublier ni sa peau contre la tienne, ni tes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce serait absurde d'oublier ça, absurde d'oublier la passion – la haine aussi.

Lorsque tu regardes autour de toi, lorsque tu observes ta vie – comme un étranger, un exilé – tu ne vois que ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu as une femme que tu aimes, des enfants, c'était un rêve. Lorsque tu étais enfermé dans le noir, dans un placard, tu rêvais de cette vie en pleine lumière, de la douceur des jours, de la simplicité. Tu voulais des gens à aimer, à aimer si fort, comme on ne t'avait jamais aimé, tu voulais des souvenirs d'aubes grises et de jours dorés, tu voulais. Ton rêve. Haut et en couleurs, sans plus jamais de noir ni de blanc.

Lui, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dans lequel il n'y avait aucune couleur, rien que du noir et du blanc. Tu es allé vers lui poussé par la fatigue et le désespoir. Chaque soir, chaque nuit. Tu es revenu inlassablement, à chaque fois qu'il t'a repoussé, à chaque fois qu'il a voulu te briser, piétiner ton cœur et tes larmes, tu es revenu. Tu étais incapable de faire autrement.

C'est ce dont ce tu avais besoin. Il était ce dont tu avais besoin. Du noir et du blanc, une odeur de fatigue, de haine et de sang, des souvenirs lancinants, rien d'autre que de l'amertume et de la méchanceté. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour toi et tu n'en voulais pas – pas vraiment.

Tu te souviens de tout. Chaque instant passé avec lui est gravé dans ta mémoire, dans ta peau, comme une étrange ordalie. Bien sûr que tu te souviens. Tu as quinze ans et Sirius vient de mourir. Sa main est posée sur ton bras, sa main possède ton bras – sa main intacte, pour la dernière fois – tu te souviens du vide. Puis la colère, puis la rage, puis le bureau – des objets qui volent, ta vie qui s'effondre sous tes pieds, tout d'un coup, ta vie qui tombe en morceaux comme ces objets dans un bureau, du chaos. Tu te souviens de la rage, mais tu n'arrives plus à _ressentir _la rage. Tu te souviens de son poids dans ta gorge, tu te souviens du besoin intense de destruction, tu te souviens de tout cela, de ce que tu as été, de ce que tu n'es plus – ne sera jamais plus. Tu as grandi. Tu te souviens, mais tu ne ressens plus.

Tu te souviens de la violence, la première fois, lorsque tu l'as embrassé. Tu te souviens de la haine aussi, la haine dans ta gorge, la haine contre tes lèvres, qui déborde, qui semble couler hors de toi, un océan qui monte et monte encore, qui t'engloutit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que les sensations, l'explosion. Tu ne saurais dire pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui – c'est un mensonge. Tu pourrais inventer des raisons. Elles seraient toutes vraies. Tu pourrais même te permettre le luxe du cliché. La haine qui se transforme en passion, le besoin de se sentir en en vie, de ressentir, n'importe comment, à n'importe quel prix. Tu pourrais parler de la guerre cette année là – après Sirius, après la main sur ton bras, la main désormais teintée de noir et de poison. Tu pourrais parler de l'attente interminable – _quand, comment, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, comment, quand_. Tu pourrais parler de tout ça, ce seraient de bonnes raisons, des raisons qui te permettraient d'expliquer, de faire comprendre aux gens, pourquoi, un jour – un soir, la haine a débordé et tu l'as embrassé et il ne t'a pas repoussé, il t'a serré contre lui, un peu trop fort, toujours trop fort, tu pourrais essayer au moins, maintenant les choses ont changé, le temps a passé – tant de temps – il n'y a plus de haine, ni de ta part, ni de la leur, tu pourrais leur dire, il y a longtemps j'ai eu quinze ans et Sirius est mort, j'ai eu seize ans et la main de Dumbledore était noire et tâchée de sang, j'ai eu seize ans et un soir j'ai embrassé Severus Snape – et il ne m'a pas repoussé.

Tu pourrais leur mentir, à tous. Car ce serait un mensonge. Un mensonge vrai, mais un mensonge quand même. La vérité c'est que tu n'as pas choisi. Il n'y avait rien à choisir. Il était là, vibrant de noir et de haine, le poison au fond du cœur, et il n'y avait que ça de vrai, que ça à faire, l'embrasser, te laisser tomber – mourir – contre la noirceur, contre des mains vivantes, des mains qui n'étaient pas tâchées, si pâles, parfaites, il n'y avait que ça. Du noir et blanc, comme un cauchemar – sauf que c'est un rêve. Et ça tu ne saurais l'expliquer. Tu ne saurais dire que c'était lui, et que c'était toi, et tu n'avais que seize ans, et il aurait du te repousser (il a essayé, tu te souviens aussi de ça) mais il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il voulait. Il voulait te consumer, te détruire – comme sa vie, sa vie en lambeaux, et tu voulais la destruction, tu voulais n'être plus que des parcelles – des objets qui explosent dans un bureau. Tu ne voulais pas te sentir vivre. Tu voulais te sentir mourir. Tu voulais que l'on te détruise. Et détruire il l'a fait – mais.

(Mais ça aussi c'est un mensonge. Il a tout détruit et a recollé les morceaux un à un, dans un ordre différent – une pièce que l'on réarrange – un ordre où il n'y avait plus que lui, _plus que lui, plus que lui._ Tu n'avais plus seize ans, la main sur ton bras n'existait plus, la mort de Sirius n'existait plus, la guerre n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que ça et bien sûr tu savais que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un instant, rien d'autre qu'un sursis, mais tu le voulais, tu le voulais à en mourir.)

Il a tout détruit et il a recollé les morceaux, un à un. Il a fait de toi un lambeau en vie. Il croyait que tu ne savais pas, que tu n'entendais pas – les mots dans le noir, les murmures, les soupirs – que tu ne voyais pas, parfois ses yeux, la dernière fois, regarde-moi, _regarde-moi, regarde-moi_. (Mais ce n'est pas vrai, le souvenir est faux lui aussi, regardez…moi.) Il y avait des fois où tu t'accrochais à lui si violemment, si fort, que tu pensais que tu pouvais le briser à ton tour et recoller les morceaux, recoller les morceaux comme autant de preuves d'amour, ces mots que tu n'as jamais dit, pas à lui, jamais à lui. Tu penses aux clichés sur la guerre qui rapproche les gens – mais la guerre n'était pas encore là, pas vraiment. Tu penses aux clichés sur la haine qui se transforme en amour – mais la haine était l'amour et l'amour la haine. Tu penses à tout ça et tu sais que ça n'explique rien. Qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Un cauchemar – un rêve, ne s'explique pas, ne se raconte pas, il n'y a que des morceaux disjoints au réveil, des souvenirs de parfums, de sensations, des images qui disparaissent si vite qu'elles n'ont peut-être jamais vraiment existé, il n'y a ni début ni fin, ni logique ni raison.

Ta vie d'aujourd'hui a un commencement. Elle commence alors que tu as seize ans – toujours seize ans et un jour tu l'embrasses, et elle t'embrasse aussi et c'est ce que doit être la vie. Le jour il y a des rires près du lac, des après-midi de printemps baignés de soleil et ivres de beauté, il y a des cheveux roux, somptueux, il y a des couleurs, le jour, des couleurs qui n'ont rien à voir avec le monochrome infini de tes nuits. Tous les jours, tu penses à la nuit. Tu n'arrêtes pas pour autant, tu continues, chaque nuit ou presque, parce que s'arrêter est impensable, parce que s'arrêter c'est sentir le gouffre sous tes pieds – qui s'est refermé – s'ouvrir à nouveau, s'arrêter c'est avoir de nouveau quinze ans et voir Sirius mourir, _et voir Sirius mourir._ Ce n'est pas de la triche. Ce n'est pas une trahison. C'est le jour et la nuit et tu ne peux vivre sans l'un ou sans l'autre, ce serait idiot, tu as besoin de couleurs et tu as besoin de noirceur, tu as besoin de l'odeur du printemps, un printemps heureux, infiniment heureux, et des heures lentes et impavides de la nuit, où tu existes enfin, où tu existes au moment où tout le monde dort, où tu existes dans la noirceur et dans la nuit tu brilles, tu brilles de mille feux.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrête. Tu as seize ans et il meurt, le poison dans sa bouche, un éclair de vert – un vert qui transcende la nuit, qui éclaire la nuit de couleurs, tu as seize ans et tous les morceaux, tous les lambeaux explosent à nouveau, tu as seize ans et tu quittes le jour, et tu quittes la nuit.

C'est là que tout se termine.

La suite tout le monde la connaît – tu cours dans la forêt, tu cours et il meurt, et tu meurs, tu meurs pour de vrai, tu perds un morceau de toi, un morceau de noirceur, et il n'y a personne pour recoller les morceaux restants, les réarranger, il reste un trou béant, une douleur dont tu ne parles pas, dont tu ne peux pas parler. Tu ne peux pas parler de cauchemars comme de rêves, tu ne peux pas. Quant tout se termine tu as dix-sept ans et il n'existe pour toi plus qu'une vie en couleurs, une vie sans noir et blanc.

Tu regardes la photo. Les néons et les projecteurs t'aveuglent alors que sa main se resserre sur ton bras. Tu ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar, et la photographie pourrait aussi bien être en couleur qu'en noir et blanc. Il te semble parfois – quand tu oublies la douceur du printemps dehors, lorsque tu n'entends plus le rire de tes enfants, lorsque la chevelure de ta femme semble soudainement plus sombre, presque teintée de noir – que rien n'a existé depuis ce moment – rien. Tu as quinze ans et Sirius vient de mourir. Tu as quinze ans et tu ignores tout de ceux qui vont mourir. Que cette main – si forte sur ton bras – sera bientôt tâchée d'encre et de poison – un murmure, avant de sombrer dans le vide. Tu ne sais pas encore que tu vas aimer, un cauchemar en couleur, un rêve monochrome. Bien sûr tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu n'en parles jamais. Ils ne comprendraient pas ce besoin lancinant qui hante tes veines, cette envie de revivre – une main sur ton bras. Lorsque tout était encore possible. Lorsque l'avenir incertain se tenait devant toi, tremblant.

Il y a des jours comme ça où le souvenir lointain de la lumière artificielle des néons – des projecteurs – te semble infiniment préférable à la douceur insupportable d'une matinée de printemps.


End file.
